Adaptive body biasing involves tuning a voltage threshold to either reduce leakage or gain to improve performance. Leakage reduction can be achieved by increasing the voltage threshold via a reverse body bias voltage while meeting chip level performance specifications. Performance improvement can be achieved by reducing the voltage threshold via a forward body bias voltage while meeting power (leakage) specifications. Both approaches can be merged in a single design. In conventional approaches, adaptive body biasing is applied as a post-processing and post-production step. The conventional methodology does not factor in the impact of adaptive body biasing at the design implementation level. Under the conventional methodology, designs are taped out at traditional corners, thereby giving away area, power and speed.